


Arrogance

by still_lycoris



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Denial, Drinking, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finngean has to cope with Victor at Castle Erskine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrogance

Victor was incredibly high-energy most of the time.

Finnegan couldn’t decide if this was something that he liked a lot or that he found very frustrating. It certainly meant that things got done much quicker than they otherwise might done. On the other hand, it exacerbated Victor’s tendency to annoy everybody around him as he expected them to share his enthusiasm and speed. He became irritable when others couldn’t do this and this led to complaints because of the way he treated people.

Finnegan was getting a little tired of gritting his teeth and apologising for the man.

But the payoff, the payoff. He had to keep reminding himself of everything that he would gain if he could just keep the man sweet a little longer.

The other disadvantage of working with Victor was that when the man _wasn’t_ actually working, he was either falling asleep in strange places or lurking in what could only be described as a cloud of gloom. Finnegan had found that the best way to sort this out was by plying him with drink which usually inspired ridiculous ramblings, followed by unconsciousness.

Either Victor didn’t suffer from hangovers or he simply was very good at working through them. Finnegan didn’t really care which as long as the work got done.

Today was apparently one of his gloomy days and Finnegan found some wine to take to Victor, quietly cursing him at he did. The man was sitting in one of the rooms, looking out of the window at the ocean beneath, his gaze blank.

“Another good day,” Finnegan said bracingly, pouring out a glass and handing it over. Sometimes he just let Victor drink alone but he was tired enough that he’d decided to partake a little himself. He winced as Victor gulped down half a glass in one go – the man had absolutely _no_ palate when it came to drink, nor class. He only gave Victor decent stuff because it was all he had.

“Yes,” Victor said, his voice distant. “We’re getting along very quickly now. Your engineer is actually decent, when he listens.”

Finnegan ground his teeth. His engineer was an excellent man. Victor arrogance was truly, truly extraordinary. No point picking a fight though. Nothing would be achieved by getting Victor into one of his states.

“And yet you don’t seem happy,” he said, pouring some more wine into Victor’s glass.

He expected Victor to go off into some sort of rant about the conditions or the way people were treating him or whatever else might have annoyed him but to his surprise, Victor didn’t. He took another gulp of his wine, then swirled the liquid round in the glass, his eyes going back to the ocean. Finnegan sipped at his own drink, waiting, then sighed and perched himself on a table.

“What’s the matter, Victor?” he said, attempting to sound kindly. Victor gave him an odd look, suggesting that it probably hadn’t come out right. Still it was Victor, so Finnegan wasn’t too worried. The man had made more social faux-pas in his life than anybody else in the world.

“What do you think he’s doing?” Victor asked.

“What who is doing?” Finnegan asked. He poured the last of the bottle into Victor’s glass, knowing he wouldn’t need to open another. Victor probably hadn’t eaten since the morning and he was tired. The alcohol was hitting him quickly and previous experience told him that Victor would sink into a drowsy state very quickly and then probably pass out.

“Igor.”

Finnegan kept his face very bland and took a small gulp of his own wine. Victor hadn’t really mentioned the fake Igor since arriving, except to tell a few of the assistants that his old assistant “did it better.”

“I’ve no idea,” he said coolly. “Didn’t he have a girlfriend of some sorts? Perhaps he’s with her.”

Victor finished his glass of wine and sat down, leaning his head back against the stone wall so his eyes were directed at the ceiling. He looked more depressed than ever.

“Yes. Lorelei. I suppose he’s with her.”

Finnegan paused for a moment, then moved to sit next to Victor. He wanted to play this carefully. They couldn’t afford for Victor to get all sentimental about his fraudulent friend. If Victor suddenly got it into his head to rush off and try and _find_ Igor, it would be a lot of tedious wasted time that Finnegan did not feel like living through. Obviously, Igor was _not_ with this Lorelei since he was dead which might mean that Victor wanted to go and try and find him. He would have to try and put Victor off without seeming as though he was.

“I am very sorry,” he said. “It hurts when one is … betrayed.”

They were the right words. Victor flinched and his hand tightened so violently on the empty glass that Finnegan feared it might shatter. He reached out and carefully removed it from Victor’s grip, fingers brushing over Victor’s hand as he did. Victor blinked at him in a hazy sort of way. 

“He was a fool,” Finnegan said. “A fool to want to leave you.”

There was truth in that and not just because the boy had shed his mentor and left himself vulnerable. But for someone to leave Victor when Victor was offering so much … when Victor was offering the world …

“I miss him,” Victor said, his voice sad. “He was my friend.”

“A poor friend that left you when you needed him,” Finnegan said coldly.

Victor made a small noise and turned his head away. Finnegan stared at the dark hair that fell over the back of his neck. He had drunk enough of the wine that his own thoughts seemed oddly muddled. Sometimes, being around Victor made him … confused. The man was an enigma; fool one minute, genius the next. Foolish boor and seductive charmer. When Finnegan touched him, it made him feel strange. Attracted.

Victor _was_ beautiful. Very beautiful …

Before he could stop himself, he leaned forward, mouth close to the nape of that slender neck. Victor didn’t move. Perhaps he was already falling into that stupor that exhaustion and wine induced in him. Perhaps he simply didn’t mind such close proximity …

Finnegan pressed his lips to the smooth nape of that neck. He tasted Victor’s skin and it was … exciting. Victor gave a small sigh and leaned back towards him and Finnegan felt a sharp flicker of heat run through him. He pressed his mouth against Victor’s neck again, feeling the skin quiver at the touch. He slid his arm around Victor’s shoulders, pulling him backwards towards him. Desire was surging inside him, sudden and rough. The things they could do …

Victor shifted under his touch. His head fell back against Finnegan’s shoulder, twisting slightly and Finnegan was leaning in for a kiss when Victor spoke, a half-murmured name.

“Igor …?”

Finnegan twitched back, his desire suddenly cooled with a flood of icy jealousy. Victor was half-asleep, barely aware of his surroundings. He didn’t seemed to notice when Finnegan pulled back from him, leaving him propped up against the wall.

Finnegan was furious. Furious at Victor, furious at _himself_. How could he have had such a foolish set of notions? That would only get in the way of everything he wanted, everything he’d worked for. And Victor, pining after a _nothing_ , a lowly _nobody_ when he could have …

Not that Finnegan wanted to have …not really. It had been a moment of madness, that was all. Too much drink. Too much drink and time alone with a madman.

He wouldn’t make a mistake like that again. He wouldn’t make _any_ mistakes again.

Soon he would have more than he could ever have imagined, thanks to Victor Frankenstein.

He couldn’t ask for anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas


End file.
